


Суеверия

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: Ничего, кроме войны [2]
Category: Firefly, Star Wars - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Военные будни
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Все знают, что флотский народ — люди суеверные, но чтоб настолько...
Series: Ничего, кроме войны [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663585
Kudos: 5





	Суеверия

**Author's Note:**

> За бетинг огромное спасибо [KiSHka_mad_anime_man](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man)

Сначала была тишина. Белый шум радиоэфира, изредка прерываемый тонкими позывными спутников-координаторов.  
  
А потом из мерцающей звёздами темноты мгновенно появилась армада. Имперские ИЗРы, похожие на наконечники копий, приземистые, обманчиво неказистые кореллианские штурмовики, корабли поддержки — лёгкие «Молотоглавы» и «Захватчики».  
  
Шестая планета в системе холодной синей звезды ещё никогда не знала подобного столпотворения.  
  


***

  
  
— Капитан на мостике! — Резкий голос коммандера Эллейн на миг прервал переговоры связистов и тихую болтовню младшего офицерского состава.  
  
В рубку неторопливо вошли двое. На первый взгляд они казались похожими, а то и могли сойти за родственников: оба были высокие, русоволосые и синеглазые, лет где-то сорока с небольшим. Разве что одеты по-разному: один носил чёрную флотскую шинель с имперским «фениксом» на плече, на втором был коричневый плащ, на рукаве которого под точно таким же «фениксом» помещалась эмблема Кореллии — две с половиной звезды на полосатом поле.  
  
При более пристальном рассмотрении, однако, сходство пропадало. «Кореллианец» смотрелся типичным воякой, пусть и несколько потрёпанным годами службы, на лицо же обладателя чёрной шинели нет-нет да и наползала хитрая ухмылка, хоть он и старался выглядеть серьёзно.  
  
  
— Вольно, — произнёс «кореллианец», и вытянувшиеся в струнку офицеры расслабились, вернулись к своим делам.  
  
Оба вошедших встали у обзорного окна, недоверчиво вглядываясь в ледяной шар планеты.  
  
— Разведка, значит… — пробурчал «кореллианец» и нехорошо, будто в прицел винтовки, прищурился. — А суперлазер мне привезли, видимо, для красоты.  
  
— Взгляни на это с другой стороны, — обладатель чёрной шинели ухмыльнулся, отчего лицо его приобрело совершенно негодяйское выражение. — Таких пушек в Империи всего две: на Звезде Возмездия и у тебя на «Мирном».  
  
«Кореллианец» ничего не ответил: у него было дурное предчувствие. А предчувствия, как известно, материя туманная, её к рапорту не подошьёшь, если только ты не эксперт из Особого отдела разведки…  
  
— Главком будет?  
  
— Ругался, но обещал быть.  
  
— Мумбу-юмбу какое-то… — пробурчал «кореллианец».  
  
Корабли на орбите продолжали выстраиваться боевым порядком. На борту десантных катеров готовились к высадке, проверяли оружие и броню. «Император предвечный… убереги нас от тварей Бездны… да вернёмся мы невредимыми в обитель разумных», — тихо доносилось от пилотских консолей. И смуглые, синие и красные пальцы украдкой касались «фениксов» на цепочках в поисках защиты и успокоения.  
  
На мостике «Мирного» вовсю разворачивались активные действия: тактическая сетка пестрела координатами кораблей, голопроекция планеты переливалась сполохами красного и жёлтого — тепловая карта, полученная разведдроидами, сообщала, что в полостях подо льдом нашли приют не только вампы да стада таунтаунов.  
  
— По нашим данным, на базе укрывается несколько сотен сепаратистов. Также есть сведения о лёгкой технике класса «Крестокрыл» и грузовых кораблях неустановленного типа.  
  
— Старьё какое, — пробурчал «кореллианец». — И где нашли только…  
  
— Автономная верфь времён Клонических, — тихо ответила женщина-нурианка в тёмно-зелёной форме разведчика. — И дай Сила, чтобы там не оказалось какого-нибудь джедая-отступника.  
  
— Не пугай людей раньше времени, сержант. — «Кореллианец» заложил руки за спину, уставился на голо планеты, будто стремясь лично высмотреть мятежников.  
  
— Капитан, сэр, — сбоку подошла коммандер Эллейн, — имперский челнок запрашивает разрешение на посадку.  
  
— Ну что, Мэл, дождались? — ухмыльнулся обладатель чёрной шинели.  
  
— А тебе, Соло, всё бы зубы сушить, — проворчал тот. — Пошли встречать, что ли… Зоуи, принимай командование!  
  


***

  
  
Капитан Малькольм Рейнольдс, ветеран Пыльных войн, герой Альянса Пяти Миров, один из немногих выживших в бою за селонийскую колонию на Мирной и капитан имперского флагмана, тёзки той самой злополучной планеты, не боялся никого и ничего в галактике. На своём веку он повидал многое: и космические схватки между флотилиями, и кровавую грязь окопных сражений. Видел он и тех, кого коснулось тлетворное дыхание врага — Бездны. Эта дрянь отравляла всё и вся, но даже она его не пугала.  
  
Верховного главнокомандующего он тоже, по большому счёту, не боялся. Скорей опасался — как всего неизвестного.  
  
— Капитан, — сойдя по трапу, гулко произнёс закованный в чёрную броню исполин, качнул шлемом в сторону Мэла. — Адмирал, — такой же кивок достался Соло: тот понимающе улыбнулся, но и только.  
  
Шлем поднялся, открыл бледную от недостатка солнца кожу. Из сетки старых и свежих шрамов на Мэла уставились прищуренные жёлтые глаза. Будто в душу заглянули — так, бывало, смотрела Ривер, ныне сержант Тэм, когда на неё накатывало. Тонкие синеватые губы чуть растянулись в улыбке: похоже, главком что-то высмотрел в Мэле и это «что-то» ему понравилось.  
  
На оружейную палубу решили идти не напрямик, а дав небольшой крюк через отсек для десанта. «Им так будет спокойней, сэр, — объяснил Мэл. — Люди есть люди». Главком нахмурился, но отказывать не стал, лишь устало вздохнул, мол, понимаю, у самого таких — целый легион. Рядом сочувствующе хмыкнул Соло: ни в какие страшные сказки он, как и Мэл, не верил, однако…  
  
В ангаре было шумно. Кашиикская партизанская дивизия проверяла снаряжение, крепила генераторы силовых полей и маскировочные сетки. Рядом готовились к высадке панторианские Ледяные гвардейцы: заводили на борт транспортников приземистые шестиногие танки с широкими «лапами», облачались в белые доспехи и жёсткие боевые камы. Кто-то, сняв шлем и отложив на скамью винтовку, про себя молился, оплетя пальцы цепочкой с «фениксом».  
  
Когда Мэл в компании главкома и Соло вошел в ангар, на секунду стало тихо, а потом все, не дожидаясь команды, вытянулись по стойке смирно.  
  
— Вольно, — чуть надтреснутым из-за вмешательства вокодер-импланта произнёс главком.  
  
Гвардейцы, не говоря ни слова, выстроились двумя шеренгами, образовав живой коридор. Люди, панторианцы, вуки. Полуодетые в броню десантники. Каждый обеими руками держал оружие, словно реликвию. Сонмы жёлтых, чёрных и бледно-синих глаз смотрели на доспешную фигуру в чёрном.  
  
Главком чуть прищурился, вытянул ладони, словно решил погреться у костра, и медленно пошёл сквозь этот живой коридор. Латные перчатки едва-едва касались протянутого оружия. Мэл и Соло, как молчаливый конвой, шли следом.  
  
— Боже-Император, хранитель всего сущего, — зашелестело за спиной. Поначалу едва слышный, шёпот с каждым шагом креп, превращался в нестройный хор: гвардейцы читали литанию идущих в бой.  
  
— Дай мне сил одолеть врагов моих, дай мне волю победить тварей Бездны, твоей милостью…  
  
— Да не познаю я страха, — гулко закончил главком, дойдя до конца строя, и обернулся.  
  
И строй взорвался криками. Рычали вуки, потрясая лазерными арбалетами, волной катился боевой клич панторианских стрелков и танкистов. «Не знаем страха!» — слышалось Мэлу.  
  


***

  
  
На оружейной палубе их уже ждали. Выстроился по ранжиру расчёт орудия. Рядом, сверкая зелёными фоторецепторами, словно туки — глазами, стояли послушники Техносоюза в алых мантиях и шеренга штатных дроидов, служебных и боевых.  
  
У пушки всё прошло менее церемонно, но не менее серьёзно. Главком выслушал рапорт старшего подразделения и зачитанный список личного состава. Возлагать руки на консоль управления не стал, но вот диагностику всё-таки запустил, а после — удовлетворённо кивнул и легонько хлопнул бронированной ладонью по монитору. «Стреляй без промаха, милая», — услышал Мэл и невольно улыбнулся. Главком напомнил ему Кайли: та ещё до постройки «Мирного», на их старом корабле, бывало, точно так же разговаривала с реактором и двигателями. Механики везде одинаковые.  
  


***

  
  
— Мир вывихнул сустав… — устало произнёс главком уже в коридоре. — Ладно культ Палпатина, но это ни в какие ворота не лезет.  
  
— Дикость, согласен, — ухмыльнулся Соло. — А что делать…  
  
— Найти бы того, с кого это началось, да открутить голову, — проворчал главком.  
  
— Флотские суеверия, — сказал Мэл. — Раньше, помнится, об реакторный блок разбивали бутылку с вином.  
  
— Лучше бы это была бутылка. Бутылке всё равно. А вот когда меня, инженера по образованию, просят… — главком на миг замялся, будто подбирая слова, — благословить пушку — это, знаете ли… — он махнул исполинской рукой, будто разочаровавшись во всей Галактике скопом и замолчал.  
  
Мэл про себя улыбнулся: всё-таки главком при всей своей силе, славе и репутации оставался человеком. Таким же, как все — как Соло, как Зоуи, как команда «Мирного». И бояться его больше совсем не хотелось.


End file.
